Sammy Keyes and the Haunted Grave
by MCRLover2412
Summary: well Its my first FanFic sooo yeahhh! Its about Sammy and She wants to go to a hanuted grave with Casey, Marissa, Billy, Holly, and Danny.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Casey's POV

Okay, so Sammy… I have mixed emotions about her. I love her, but I try to deny it… I wasn't exactly sure about it until the day she made me go with her, Marissa, Billy, Danny, and Holly to this 'haunted grave'(**What? everyone uses haunted house I wanted something different….)** on a windy November night.

ONE MONTH BEFORE

"So what do you think about this…." I heard Sammy say as she walked up to the table Billy, Danny, Marissa, Holly, and Dot sat at. Her blue-green eyes shone as she grinned. Defiantly a mystery up her sleeve. Marissa groaned.

"What's the plan..." Marissa sighed.

Sammy laughed. "What? Why do always assume that?"

"You have… the look in your eyes, Sams," Billy sad making a crazy-eyed face. Danny and Marissa laughed. She rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Will you listen to me, Case?" She asked

"Yes….? What _is _the plan exactly?"

"Okay, so you know Jameson Smith's grave?" She asked as she sat down in between Billy and me.

"The creepy scientist dude? The one that died like 7 years ago?" Danny asked

"Yeah, him. Today's the anniversary of his death. And everyone says he haunts his grave tonight. I was thinking— " Sammy got interrupted by Dot.

"What? A freaky scientist dude? I'm out…" Dot said.

"Aw, come on!"

"No, I can't anyways."

"Oh fine. Anyways, I was thinking we could meet at the graveyard at say, 11 tonight. Who's in?" She finished. Oh, Sammy. Always getting in these things… I was worried she would get hurt, so I was defiantly going.

"Oh, No. You are not going without me, Sammy. You'll get hurt, so I'm in," I said.

"Ooohhhh Casey's gonna be all macho and protect Sammy from the ghosts," Billy teased. "I'm in, though," He added as I blushed a bit.

"I'm in too," Holly said, speaking for the first time.

"If Marissa's going, I am," Danny Said.

"Oh, yeah I'm going," Marissa said.

"But I'll regret it," She added. Sammy smiled ear to ear.

"Perfect! Thanks. Graveyard, 11. Don't forget!" She said as the bell rung. We got up and left.

Oh, what a night this would be.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!

Sammy's POV

"Do you think we'll see any dead bodies?" Billy asked.

I was standing around, flashlight in hands, shivering in the cold night at the graveyard. I came a bit earlier, and so far Billy was the only one who has shown up. I looked at my watch. 11:08.

"Quit playing around, Billy. Where's everyone else?" I asked. He shrugged and picked at the bark of an aging tree. The moon shone on four figures walking up to us. Casey, Marissa, Holly, and Danny.

"Finally!" I called. Of course, Marissa had a duffel bag full of crap, in case there was an 'emergency'.

"Seriously you had to bring the bag?" I said.

"She wouldn't leave her house without it," Danny said.

"Yeah, that's why we're a bit late..." Casey said, coming over to stand next to me. His arm rested against mine.

"So what now?" Holly asked.

"Time to prepare for ghosts and ghouls… BOO!" Billy yelled out from behind the tree. He jumped out in front of us, and it made a few of us jump backwards. Billy laughed. I playfully pushed (more like shoved) his arm.

"So let's go," Casey said as he took my hand and led the way towards Smith's grave. I turned on my flash light and let the howls of the graveyard hit my ears in a wave of sound.

**Sorry it wasn't very long! I was busy all day after school yesterday helping our science expo thing. I'll try to update more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE (finally!)**Sammy's POV

"Oh, SHIT!" Billy yelled. He tripped on a tombstone head, and now was presumably on the ground, holding his foot.

"You okay?" Holly asked, leaning down to see his foot.

"Do I look okay?" Holly backed away at his reaction.

"Sorry, Hol. Just help me?" Billy asked. Holly bent down at the crumpled up Billy in the grass. Casey, Marissa, Danny, and I looked around at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Um, do you want us to wait…Or what?" I asked.

"I think you guys should just go on without us. Just meet back here," Holly said.

"Okay, Take care, guys," Casey said. We all resumed walking deeper and deeper into the graveyard.

"Here it is," Danny said. Smith's grave was chipped and covered in moss. Old dead flowers surrounded it, and the smell of something oily and bitter rose up to my nose. It smelled even more retched the closer we got.

"Do you smell that? It's terrible!" Marissa scrunched up her nose. Danny coughed and did the same. We heard rustling in the woods and looked around at each other as we went closer to the tombstone. Casey tightened his grip on my hand as mist rose up. I coughed and they all did the same.

The white foggy mist stuff kept rising in circles all around us. I couldn't see anyone, but I felt Casey grip my hand and move as close as he could.

An odd noise came from the middle of nowhere, and all of a sudden the mist had disappeared. Marissa and Danny were gone, and Casey and I were in a mass of trees and bushes in the dark night.

"Sam?" Casey whispered.

"Yeah?" I replied my voice shaky. "Wh-Where are w-we?" I stuttered.

"I really don't know."

We both looked at each other in worry. This really can't be good.

So far we've wandered around and ended up in the same place we started. These trees and bushes all looked exactly the same! I groaned and leaned against a tree. Casey came over and put his arm around me.

"Don't worry we'll get out of here somehow. I'm here with you, remember?" He consoled me as he whispered this into my ear.

"Thanks. I just don't know what to do and I'm still _very _confused on how we got here." I said, turning around. Casey's face was inches from mine.

"Um…" Was all I could get out. As he moved closer to me, a bursting flame came from behind us. I screamed and Casey jumped around. We saw flames of fire coming toward us.

"Run!" Casey said. And I did. We both ran the opposite way, only to be face to face with more flames. It circled us as we backed up into the middle. My heart pounded in my chest. Was this really happening?

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…." I kept repeating as I tried to think of a plan. Casey turned to face me, and took my hands in his.

"Sammy, I just want to do this."

He leaned in and kissed me softly, and before I knew it, I was kissing him back. Hey, this could be my last minutes of living I should make the most of it. He ran his fingers through my hair, and I felt the steam and heat rub against my body.

We split apart, and as we did, the fire collapsed as if it were sand being thrown in the air and falling. Casey and I stared at it in astonishment.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Sammy! SAMMY! CASEY!" We heard voices call us. Marissa and Danny... and Heather?

What?


	4. Chapter 4

**GaHH! Sorry guys! My mom went ape-shit crazyyyy because she thinks some stuff in fanfics is 'inappropriate' sooo I was banned…. But I'm back baby! SOOOO sorry…. I couldn't update or go on because the website was blocked…. Oh and by the way, I personally think I could've written better than this… but I'll finish it for you ;) so I'll just shut up now. **

**Last Chapter**

** CASEYS POV**

So it turned out Heather was responsible for all this. How? That's a mystery to all of us. But she was trying to do something bad, and ended up created something wonderful. Sammy and me. Together. Like, as a couple if that what you want to call it. Billy and Holly ended up catching her in the act, and got her to confess. Marissa and Danny stayed in the fog and ran to find us, only to find Holly and Billy with Heather. But, it's all good now.

But I am NEVER setting foot in that forest or graveyard AGAIN…. But I know Sammy will probably make me go back one day. And looking at her begging me will probably make me say yes… Oh Sammy, you make me do stupid things… but that's what makes her special.

**Look, I know… that was pretty bad… I have writers block I needed more drama and you know something that gives you the chills, but I was soooo lost and messed up.. I did my best… **


End file.
